<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dream gets flowers drabble by AnIntrovertedDumbass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662141">dream gets flowers drabble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIntrovertedDumbass/pseuds/AnIntrovertedDumbass'>AnIntrovertedDumbass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT shipping one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AHSJDGKJFH I NEARLY POSTED THIS HALFWAY THROUGH, Boys In Love, Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, That is all, exams are in a week, i forgot that too, i forgot that was a tag, i think, im so tired, its very cute and sweet, thats pretty much it, they have confessed tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIntrovertedDumbass/pseuds/AnIntrovertedDumbass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>drem have flower drem happy<br/>not actually a crackfic i just gave up here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT shipping one shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ⁿᵒᵇᵒᵈʸ ⁿᵉᵉᵈˢ ᵗᵒ ᵏⁿᵒʷ</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dream gets flowers drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just wanted to write this for fun lol<br/>just a short drabble, can be read as a sort of continuation from isle of dream</p><p>note: seeing the dream/tommy tag when i was trying to tag it as dream/george was...yikes, man. seriously. dont ship it they are UNCOMFORTUBBO with it-- i know dream says he's okay with shipping, but tommy? he is not. he's still a kid too Man. besides, dream has explicitly said to NOT ship his friends if they dont like it. the same goes for the rest of the dream team</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait, like actual flowers?" George had tilted his head to the side, the monotone of the donation cutting off. "They just...wilt, and then what? Not worth it."</p><p>Mouth twitching up into a smug smirk, Dream recalls how George had wrinkled his nose on stream, matter-of-factly proclaiming that real-life flowers were a waste of money. This, of course, had prompted Dream to fill his chests with roses and lilacs and orchids, which led to him being chased around for the rest of George's stuff for the rest of that stream.</p><p>That was a few months ago.</p><p>Now Dream stares at the bouquet in his hands; George's last gift before Dream went back to Florida. It's not the only souvenir he has of the trip--he brings a finger to his lips, grinning slightly at the memory, the feel of George's lips against his, hand holding his cheek gingerly, lovingly. And the mini-fan he'd gotten. <i>Isn't it hot in Florida, or something?</i> Placing the flowers gently on the kitchen table, Dream shook his head. He'd get a vase for it after he unpacked his bags.</p><p>***</p><p>He'd snapped a picture of the flowers, standing proud in a ceramic vase. It looked good. His room smelled slightly of roses already. Sending the picture to George, captioned with a winking smiley, Dream considered posting it on Twitter or Instagram with some sort of cryptic caption. The stans would go crazy. He looked back at the vase. The flowers didn't give him a verdict, so Dream slipped the phone back into his pocket. If he was secretly pleased that he had his own little secret, little proof and evidence of George's love, well. That was his business and his alone.</p><p>***</p><p>"Alright guys, I'm gonna end the stream here, I love you all," Dream scrolled through twitch, deciding finally on someone to raid. "And...I will see you guys some other time! Thanks for coming, love you all, bye!!"</p><p>Leaning back into his chair, Dream said his goodbyes to Sapnap and Ponk in discord, disconnecting from the call and yawning. Turning off his computer and dragging himself out of his office, he rubs at his eyes, cursing himself for not checking the time. It was...one am, or something. It had been a late-night stream of endless bad spawns, bad nethers, and even worse piglin trading. He had given up eventually in lieu of idly following his friends around on the SMP. A triple hour stream, at the very least. Pouring himself a glass of water, he snickered to himself as he thought of an old meme. <i>Oh baby, a triple!</i> Leaning against the kitchen countertop, his thoughts drifted to George. It was...two, three, four...six something am in the UK. Probably asleep. Shooting George a good morning text, he downed the glass, placing it into the sink. </p><p>Time for bed.</p><p>***</p><p>Dream groaned, shuffling onto his side. He wanted to sleep, really, he did. His eyes were closed, his body was tired, the bed was soft. But sleep just wouldn't come. Grumbling in frustration, he fumbled in the dark for a moment, fingers finally finding hard plastic of a switch. Flowers on his bedside table, baby's breath tinted yellow in the light, pale blue roses near glowing. He lay there, staring, admiring. Breathed in deeply through his nose and smelled the slightest hint of sweet roses. Thoughts going to George again, and how he'd avoided Dream's eyes, brown paper crinkling behind his back. Dream had raised an eyebrow, mocked him, then fell speechless as George shoved the bouquet in his face, muttering something among the lines of "hope you like it, asshole." Dream had swept the other man off his feet, arms wrapped tightly around him, flowers nearly crushed amidst George's flustered sputtering and Dream's pure glee.</p><p>Before he knew it, he slipped into unconsciousness, a brilliant smile and pale blue petals filling his dreams. </p><p>***</p><p>A wrinkled blue petal lay between the stems of the flowers. Dream frowned at it, picking it up, squishing it gently between fingers. George did tell him this would happen to the roses after around three days--not like Dream didn't know flowers would wilt. But he'd been extra careful, hoping he'd somehow be able to preserve their pristine state. The baby's breath, at the very least, was to be spared the ugliness of slowly withering away and would find themselves between books eventually. Setting the petal back on the table, he picked up the vase, carrying it to the bathroom. Lift the vase, cut the stems, dump the water and fill it back to a quarter of the vase. Dunk the flowers back into the vase. Easy, careful, steps to preserve flowers for as long as possible. Yet the roses drooped, colour dulled, sweet scent musty. Damn. Prying another petal away from between the stems, he brought the vase back to his table, sighing.</p><p>Then his phone pinged, and Dream flopped onto the bed, a smile already creeping onto his face.</p><p>***</p><p>Two rosebuds lay on the table, withered, brown, and very much dead. Dream peeled back the petals, one at a time, slowly, carefully. He dropped them into a pile, then scooped it off the table and into his palm. Stopping near the trash can, he hesitated. Somehow, it felt...wrong, to simply throw it away. Dropping the petals into a box he never got around to filling, Dream shut the lid and tucked it away.</p><p>***</p><p>There was one more rose left, now. It was barely hanging on, practically hanging from the sepal. Dream was unwilling to pull it off, so he left it be.<br/>
The baby's breath, on the other hand, was drying nicely. Green turned slowly to a darker hue, the white of the tiny flowers taking slightly golden tint. He didn't want the rose to be completely alone, however, so he had left the other, smaller flowers crowding around it.</p><p>He took a deep breath through his nose.</p><p>Musky, faint, sickly sweet. The smell of a wilting rose. </p><p>***</p><p>The rose fell. It was inevitable, after all. Dream had stripped it of its wrinkled clothes, safe-keeping it in the box, tucking it away into a drawer of personal things. He poured the water out of the vase. Carefully, he spread the baby's breath across a table, so it'd be able to air dry individually. One or two went in between yellowed pages and leather-bound books. One more went into a dictionary. He held a bunch up to his nose, sniffed, found the faint smell of the lightest hints of nature, fairy-like, whimsical, the roses having overpowered it. </p><p>He took a picture for George, the flowers pressed into the book.</p><p>Maybe he'd laminate it.</p><p>***</p><p>"Oh, flowers?" Dream hummed in thought, running through a plains biome. "They're alright. They don't last, like, fresh, but..." </p><p>His trails off, looking at a taped-up picture of George, pale blue petals framing the polaroid, small white flowers stuck around his head like a crown. </p><p>"They're worth it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if I self projected. I dont write it bc I did. No I didn't &lt;3</p><p>but yea haha i got the idea for this while lying in bed, smelling wilted flowers, relieving memories</p><p>hope u guys liked it, comment, leave kudos, whatever man </p><p>have a nice day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>